A Party You'll Never Forget
by WindGoddess Rune
Summary: Blue Dragon Anime. The city of Nirvana held a party in celebration of the defeat of Rudolf. Shu and Matilda went looking for Rogi and Konrad and they found something they will never forget.


**Hiya, WindGoddess Rune here has broght you another story. This time, it's my first Blue Dragon Yaoi and it is a Rogi X Konrad story! I hope everyone will love this pairing and enjoy reading the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon. I had to deal with it.**

The city of Nirvana is holding a party in celebration of the defeat of Rudolf and saving the world from him. Everyone is having fun at the party and things were going very well too. Matilda was scanning through the crowds looking for Rogi but she didn't find him. She then spotted Shu eating at the table with Bouquet and Marumaro and then walk towards them.

"Excuse me, have anyone of you seen Rogi-sama lately? I couldn't find him in the crowd." Matilda ask.

"Um, the last time I saw him that he was talking to Primula and Dr. Tarkovsky at the start of the party and that's it." Shu answered. "Sorry I couldn't help you more Matilda." He apologized.

Matilda sighed, "It's alright. Thank you for your help."

Just then, Gridr, Daner and Legolas walked over to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Konrad? We couldn't find him here and we're wondering if any of you have seen him?" Gridr said.

"Huh, Konrad-san is missing? I had to go find him!" Shu said. He jumped out from his seat and then ran off from the party to find the Knight Master.

"Wait for me, I'm coming too!" Matilda ran off after Shu in hopes to find Rogi too.

"Darling, please careful!" Bouquet shouted.

"Yeah, maro! Don't miss the special surprise I bring to the party for everyone to have fun!" Marumaro yelled with a perverted grin on his face.

* * *

"Where are those two?" Shu said. "Where could they be?"

"I don't really know." Matilda answered.

Shu and Matilda looked everywhere around the castle for Rogi and Konrad and they still haven't found them. The only area they haven't look is Primula's garden and that's where they are going. The cheers can be heard outside as the special surprise as Marumaro has said; arrive to the party and music came on to watch the event.

* * *

"Rogi, are you certain we should be doing this?" Konrad ask. "What if somebody saw us kissing here?" The Knight Master look really worried.

Rogi chuckled. "No one will see us kissing here because they will be too busy with Marumaro's special surprise. Just relax will you?"

"You are always so calm at things like this. That's way I love about you Rogi-chan."

"I know.."

Their lips locked together as they share a long passion kissed without anyone seeing this. Unfortunately, both Shu and Matilda saw this scene with their jaws dropped to ground and eyes widened. They are lost in words.

The cheers from the party turned to screams as someone is shouting.

"Somebody call help! I think he's having a heart-attack!"

* * *

The Shu-taichi, Gridr, Daner, Legolas and Matilda were outside in the infirmary waiting for the news on Dr. Tarkovsky's condition from Primula. The young priestess then came out from the room and everyone(except Shu and Matilda)gathered to hear the news.

"Is he gonna be alright Primula?" Bouquet said worried.

Primula nodded. "He'll be fine. All he needs is a good rest and take a few pills to recover." Everyone sighed in relief.

Bouquet turned to Marumaro with an anger look on her face. "I can't believe you brought erotic dancers as the special surprise for everyone! What were you thinking!?" She yelled.

"I thought it will be fun for everyone to have dancers for the party, maro. I didn't know Dr. Tarkovsky will get a heart-attack from them after they gave him kiss on the cheeks, maro! He must got exicted from the kiss." He smiled sheepishly. Primula gasped and Bouquet has rage in her eyes then she begin to start yelling at Marumaro.

While the two were having an arugment, Gridr turned to Shu and Matilda, who are stilling sitting on the couch with an dazed look on their face.

"So, have you two found Rogi and Kornad yet?" The older man asked.

The two looked each other, remembering the kissing scene in their minds and then look at Gridr.

"Yeah we did...They were asleep." They said together.

**Well, that's it! I hope everyone will enjoyed reading my first Blue Dragon Yaoi and review it! See ya!**


End file.
